zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Koray the Eagle
Koray the Eagle (コレイ・ザ ・イーガル Korei za Iigaru) is a 5 year old anthropomorphic male Mythsetian-Mobian eagle and a descendant of Sol and Luna. He is the son of Arka the Eagle and Chang-O the Rabbit and twin brother of Arula the Rabbit. While born into both lines, Koray is primarily allied with the House of Luna due to the fact that he inherited his mother's powers, thus making him the first male ever to be born in the Luna line. Physical description Koray is a small eagle with blue feathers covering his head and upper body and light blue feathers covering his arms and lower body. His beak is a dark blue and he wears a dark tunic with gold patterns and a blue belt as well as brown sandals. Personality Like his mother, Koray is very mature, reserved and sophisticated. He dislikes the antics his sister Arula gets herself into and prefers to remain home with a good book. Koray is an avid reader and remembers almost everything he has ever read, making him highly knowledgeable. Abilities As a Mythsetian, Koray is gifted in powers from his mother's side of the family, the House of Luna. Based on this, it is possible that Koray also inherited Chang's Red Moon mode, but it is likely he will not be able to attain this ability until he is older. Powers *'Lunar energy manipulation:' As a descendant of Luna, Koray is able to control energy from the moon, specifically in the form of energy blasts and barriers. **'Lunar empowerment:' Koray is able to absorb energy from the moon to empower himself, enhance his abilities, and giving him enhanced conditioning. *'Gravity manipulation:' Koray is able to control and manipulation gravity, increasing or decreasing the pull of gravity on something. He can crush objects and even repel or attract things towards him. **'Telekinesis:' Koray can move objects around by manipulating the direction and force of gravity. **'Force-field generation:' Koray can use gravity to repel physical and energy attacks. *'Reflection manipulation:' Koray is capable of manipulating reflections with mirrors and other reflective surfaces. He can reflect or redirect attacks and even trap individuals and objects within mirrors. *'Flight:' Koray is capable of flying as an avian, and can even use levitation from his gravity manipulation to enhance his flying. *'High intellect:' Koray is an avid reader and highly intellectual, possessing a near-encyclopedic knowledge of anything he reads. *'Extended lifespan:' Because of the amount of magic that runs through his bloodline, Koray is gifted with an extended lifespan - allowing him to live as long as three hundred years. Weaknesses *'Lack of moonlight:' Like his mother, Koray becomes slightly weaker in the absence of the moon. *'Physique:' Despite his natural powers, Koray still possesses the physical capabilities of a 5 year old boy and could easily be overpowered by someone older or bigger than him. Trivia *Koray is a Turkish name meaning "ember moon". *Koray's design is based on a harpy eagle. *Koray is the first male to be born into the Luna bloodline. *Desipte being born into the Sol and Luna bloodline, Koray primarily belongs to the House of Luna. Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Animals Category:Male Category:Sol Family Category:Luna Family Category:Good Category:A to Z Category:Birds